Bugs of New Genesis
The Bugs of New Genesis are a humanoid insectoid species that live on the surface of New Genesis. Living in a culture known as the "Insect Empire"; the Bug civilization is made up of several Bug tribes that reside within large underground colonies. The empire is led by a queen "All-Widow" and a male second-in-command known as the "Prime One". After several years of mistrust and prosecution, the Insect Empire is now represented amongst the New Genesian New Gods through an elected warrior known as the "Forager"; a warrior chosen amongst the bugs who are more humanoid in their appearance and are uncommonly resourceful, exhibit individualistic behavior and are skilled in the arts of war. History The Bugs are a hybrid race of god and insect that were developed by the New Genesians following an attack by Apokolips with biological mutants during the longstanding war between the two worlds. In response, New Genesis developed the Bugs with the intention of deploying them against Apokolips to destroy the world's food resources. However, before the Bugs could be unleashed, a group of them escaped from their gestation facility and hid within the planet's forests. In time, the Bugs started reproducing rapidly and formed large underground colonies that resembled hives, forming what they called the "Insect Empire". This incident led to the ruling council of New Genesis fearing what the new society might do and so began a campaign of disinformation; claiming that the Bugs were the products of biological weapons deployed by Darkseid. This allowed for extermination programs to be initiated against the Bugs, such as the creation of an elite extermination squad known as the Monitors and formation of special pesticides to allow the crops to remain unharmed whilst killing the insectoids. These efforts had the impact of keeping the Bug population in check though their high rate of reproduction meant that this has no serious impact on the Insect Empire. Following the birth of a Bug that would be later known as "Forager", it was deemed that his appearance and capabilities meant that he had more in common with the New Gods than the Bugs. Thus, the reigning Prime One charged him with the task of befriending the Gods of New Genesis in order to negotiate a truce between the two cultures. Eventually, Forager befriended the New God, Orion, and stopped the renegade Bug "Mantis" from conquering Earth in Darkseid's name. However, Forager ultimately fell in battle and Orion took the deceased Forager's body to the Bugs for a proper burial where he was shocked to see the sophistication of insect civilization. Thus, peace talks began between the Empire's All-Widow and the new Prime One and the ruling council of New Genesis. Involvement Heroes Villains Members Iconics/Bosses Mobs Vendors/Taskmaster Equipment *Insect Colonist Costume Style *Imperial Insect Costume Style Trivia *The Bugs are typically humanoid with distinctive insectoid features such as eyes and antennae. They are noted for holding a highly sophisticated culture and are even capable of crafting a Mother Box. *Collectivism is the norm within the insect civilization and individuals work for the common good for the survival of the colony. Individuality is neither common nor desired. *Their greatest strength as a species is their organizational abilities that are comparable to social insects seen on Earth. *Tradition holds that the fate of the "Prime One" is to wield unlimited power for a period of time before being killed by the "All-Widow" in a sacrificial ritual. Afterwards, a new Prime One is elected or born and the cycle continues. *Mantis was once a Prime One who survived the sacrificial ritual and went renegade along with his follower Bugs to serve Darkseid. Gallery File:BugRender.jpg NewGenesisBugs.jpg File:Bug1.jpg File:Bug3.png File:NewGenesisBug.png File:Bug4.png See also *New Genesis Category:Groups Category:New Gods Category:Bugs of New Genesis Category:New Genesis